<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cassandra's Plan by bookl0ver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049864">Cassandra's Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver'>bookl0ver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Related, Episode: s03e13 Cassandra's Revenge, Gen, Kidnapping, Restraints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of the scene between Varian and Cassandra in Cassandra's Revenge, in the Tower. What does she want from Varian?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cassandra's Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I watched the episode and couldn't get the desire to write something about it out of my head. There was so much good stuff in that episode, especially the Nothing Left to Lose scene. </p><p>Warning: Kidnapping, a bit of violence, manipulation. </p><p>I've never written for this show before so be kind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian's tired legs stumbled beneath him, having no chance to rest as he was dragged further into Cassandra's tower by her grip on his arm. </p><p> </p><p>All the way on the long journey up spiralling staircases and twisting corridors Cassandra had been talking to… someone. She barely seemed to acknowledge him, giving him only curt orders to hurry up and the occasional tightening of her grip on his bound arms. Instead she spoke into the air, of plans of their friends downfall, filling Varian with dread. </p><p> </p><p>He'd remained quiet, any previous attempts to speak having been ignored. He should be scared, and he was, but there was a part of him that hoped that this was still Cassandra. His Cass, who wouldn't hurt him. Sure, she'd knocked him out, tied him up, kidnapped and drugged him but that was small fry in comparison to what she could have done. Certainly, she hadn't tried to kill him yet, as he had done to her. </p><p> </p><p>They stopped at last and he sagged in relief when his arm was released. The first words spoken directly at him took him by surprise. </p><p> </p><p>"Look, I know this isn't your fault, and I don't want to hurt you. So when Rapunzel comes for you, don't do anything foolish." </p><p> </p><p>The rock bonds on his wrists disappeared and he rubbed where they had been, clutching his hands to his chest protectively. Cassandra turned away and despite his hesitation he needed to try and help her. He had to. </p><p> </p><p>"Cassandra, you're angry, I get it! Believe me, I know what it's like, but you are making a mistake." </p><p> </p><p>She kept her back to him but he heard her sigh, saw her shoulders square. </p><p> </p><p>"Cass, please, you need to listen to me. I've been where you are, and no good ever comes of it. Becoming the villain -" </p><p> </p><p>"Is that what you think I am?" She demanded, whirling on her heel. He flinched back as rocks jutted at his feet. </p><p> </p><p>He tried to argue, reassure her that he didn't see her that way but she didn't hear him, too busy justifying herself and her actions. </p><p> </p><p>"Cassandra, please!" He pleaded, grabbing her. "You have so much to hold on to. Don't let it go, it's not worth it. You're not like this, this isn't you!" </p><p> </p><p>His feet left the ground and he groaned as a barrage of rocks sent him flying across the room. Dazed, he lay on the ground, clutching his stomach. Cassandra's steps echoed towards him and he found himself flinching away as more rocks formed to push him to his knees. </p><p> </p><p>"Cass - Cass please…" Varian gasped out as the rocks contorted around him, forming a hand that enclosed on him. The fingers created a cage and he reached for Cassandra, staring up at her imploringly. "Please, don't do this."</p><p> </p><p>"You'll stay in that cage until this is done." She hissed, crouching down so they were at eye level. He searched her eyes desperately for a hint of the Cassandra he'd known before everything had gone so wrong. "I'm going to keep you here, where I can see you, just in case you think of escaping." </p><p> </p><p>The rocks moved and Varian squirmed, reaching out as his stuff was moved across the room out of reach, leaving just him in the small cage. </p><p> </p><p>"What're you gonna do?" He asked. Cassandra had sat on her throne and was staring off into the middle distance. She jumped at his voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Wha-?"</p><p> </p><p>"What're you gonna do, when Rapunzel comes for me? Are you going to kill her? And what about me, are you - are you going to kill me too?" </p><p> </p><p>He received no response, shouting out in surprise when the cage moved until he found himself at Cassandra's feet. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh Varian, is that really what you think of me?" She asked sadly, reaching between the bars of his cage to stroke his face. He reared back from the touch, pressing himself against the cage. She scowled, fist tightening to close the cage tighter around him. "I said I don't want to hurt you Varian. Don't fight me, and I won't have to." </p><p> </p><p>"Answer me then." Varian retorted, stilling for her hand to pet him this time. "What are you gonna do to me, Cass? You can't keep me locked up forever." </p><p> </p><p>Cass hummed. "I won't have to." She rose abruptly and knelt down to look at him properly. The cold rocks of her armour made him shiver, and her eyes bore into him, a disconcerting smile pulling at her lips. "You're useful, Varian. In the future you could prove yourself, and when I'm finally ruling in my rightful place, I will need someone by my side, to advise and help me. Someone smart, brave, loyal. Wouldn't you like to be that for me?" </p><p> </p><p>It sounded so good, everything Varian had ever dreamt about, his teenage fantasies come to life. Being there with Cassandra, her wanting him around, seeing him as something other than an annoying kid. And yet… </p><p> </p><p>"No." </p><p> </p><p>Her grip on his face tightened. "What did you say?" She hissed. </p><p> </p><p>"No. Not like this, Cassandra." He pulled away from her, glaring defiantly as the cage closed in on him even more. "This isn't you, Cass. You're not a bad person, you're not a villain. Please, listen to me." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm done listening." </p><p> </p><p>Rocks encased Varian's wrists, securing them behind his back and a ring formed over his mouth, gagging him. Panic surged at the additional restraints and he fought against them, calling out in anger, his words muffled by the rocks. </p><p> </p><p>"Now you listen, Varian." Cassandra hissed. "I am going to get rid of Rapunzel. And I am going to destroy Corona. You can either do it by my side, my loyal alchemist, or you can watch from in here. It's your choice." </p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave his face a gentle tap and rose to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll give you some time to think about things." The black rocks surged around Varian, forming a small room around the cage. </p><p> </p><p>Alone in the dark he struggled against the restraints, struggling and straining as much as he could. He tried to scream through the gag, beg for Cassandra to come back. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually he slumped down against the bars of the cage. He was trapped. There was no way out. </p><p> </p><p>She had him right where she wanted him, and there was nothing he could do about it. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. </p><p>Please feel free to let me know what you thought, comments and kudos are really appreciated. </p><p>Have a great day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>